


Living Dead

by RyuuEinzbern



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuEinzbern/pseuds/RyuuEinzbern
Summary: Inuyasha x My Hero Academia. "They say when you give up on the things you truly wanted in life, its the same as being dead." Izuku Midoriya desperately clings to his dream to become a hero— to gain a quirk... even if its to seek out a fictitious object that could grant wishes. Cross-posted at fanfiction.net
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Living Dead

**Living Dead  
Ryuu von Einzbern**

_"They say when you give up on the things you truly wanted in life, it's the same as being dead."_ Izuku Midoriya desperately clings to his dream to become a hero— to gain a quirk... even if it's to seek out a fictitious object that could grant wishes. Thus, like the other seekers of the Sacred Jewel, his fate is forever changed.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Hero's Sight

* * *

Acting was hard. Betraying your own ideals was even worse.

However, with the cool and carefree personality Winged Hero, Hawks shows to the public and his friends; it was easy to disguise one's true feelings. Thus, the Hero Public Safety Commission was convinced that he is the perfect candidate for the plan they are hatching against their enemies.

" _Gain the favor of the League of Villains, Hawks."_

" _A hero getting buddy-buddy with villains. Are you sure about this?"_

" _You got good eyes and ears. You also don't care about fame and prestige. You can focus on the long-term goal and act accordingly. You are the perfect person for this."_

He had to accept the mission, knowing that he really doesn't have a choice.

" _They say it's a proposal… acting as if I have a choice,"_ he thought.

Asking him was merely a formality; an illusion they created to make it seem that he had a choice. He was called simply to be informed that a mission was assigned to him and like the good Hero Hawks was, he obeyed.

_"Do everything to gain their trust and gather all information about the League. We are counting on you Hawks."_

Hawks stared at them. His eyes and expression betray no emotion until he spoke.

 _"If corrupting myself would is enough to put everyone else at ease, then I will gladly take on this job,"_ Hawks said, as he bowed dramatically in front of his superiors with his crimson wings unfurled.

They didn't comment with the way he spoke to them and instead dismisses him, wishing him good luck.

 _"I am really corrupting myself..."_ he muttered as he unfurls his massive wings, jumps into the open window and takes flight among the clouds. _"Like an angel descending to hell to be friends with demons…"_

* * *

It was already past midnight.

Instead of flying himself home and rest, Hawks decides to wander around the lonely streets of Musutafu suburbs on foot as people slept soundly in their homes.

He needs time to think. Yes, taking a walk would certainly distract him from his growing frustration.

Head hung low, eyes staring on the ground, hands on his pockets, his feet moved as if knowing its destination, which was funny because Hawks had no specific place in mind.

He suddenly halted in his steps. He lifted his gaze and was confronted with a very familiar sight.

" _Hah? What I am doing here– in front of the Higurashi shrine…"_ Hawks says, his eyes widening in surprise and disbelief.

The Pro Hero chuckles.

" _Nevermind. It's been a while since I visited–"_ he casually said to himself as he climbed up on the steps that led into the Higurashi shrine, passing through the large red torii gate, which was often placed in the entrances of a sacred place or in most cases a Shinto shrine.

_One would usually be under the impression that Hawks had his life easy._

_They were wrong._

_Hawks learned that life wasn't sunshine and rainbows at an early age._

_He was five when things took for the worse. His house was burned down by an arsonist and along it was his parents. His mother and father._

_Without his parents to raise him and distant relatives willing to take him under their care, Hawks was put in an orphanage under the foster care system._

_A year had passed, and Hawks was nearing his breaking point. It was clear that he wasn't wanted. Nobody cared for him. Everytime, he was put on adoption the family interested would backdown after discovering of how much mischief and trouble he brings upon others._

_Almost every child he knew from the foster home was adopted by families. He was one of the few who were left._

_This fact frustrated him._

_Nobody wanted him._

_No one cared for him._

" _This is stupid. Why am I even worried? I can't replace Mom and Dad– They can't replace them," He muttered to ease himself of all the emotions he's feeling. Still tears wells up from his brown eyes, threatening to fall._

* * *

December 28

* * *

_It was on his birthday that he decided to run away from the foster home on a whim._

_Running away might seem hard, since they were always supervised closely by social workers, but it was easy. His quirk made it so simple, he just sneaked around and when no one was looking he flew away._

_He was already quite adept with using his wings to fly– and he loved flying. He hated when people tried to stop him from doing so, saying its bad so show off their quirks. It's against the rules. It was honestly his only distraction against the loneliness and emptiness he feels after losing his parents._

_It was when night fell, the winged child realized of how much of a bad idea to run away._

_No food to eat, no place to sleep, and no people to comfort him at night._

_He was now– truly alone._

_He could return to the foster home like nothing happened– but decided against it. They would just punish him for being such a naughty child._

_His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed snow began to fall, slowly painting the city in white. The young boy frowned. Soaring into the skies once again he searched for a place where even a homeless kid like him could stay._

" _A shrine?" he read the signage written on the tall torii gates._

_He decided to sneak into the shrine._

_Hawks himself was quite unnoticeable. Unless if he considered his bright red wings that stood out in this landscape of snow._

_The shrine appears to devoid of tourists and visitors, which relieved the young child until he noticed a beautiful young woman standing in front of what it seems to be a massive tree. She was dressed in white kodose with a bright red hakama– the traditional clothes of a Miko._

_Hawks knew what a Miko was, his mother often tell tales about them._

_They were often sad ones that somehow resulted in their deaths._

_It honestly made him cry multiple times._

" _Why does she look so sad?" he thought as he continued to observe her. The Miko raised her hand and reached out to touch the trunk of the tree in a way that made him feel sad and then Hawks noticed that the young woman was on the verge of tears._

" _Inuyasha…"_ a soft voice called out.

_Not wanting to disturb the strange Miko, young Hawks slowly moves himself away further from the gate and sneaks further into the shrine grounds._

" _Woah… this shrine is so big!"_ he whispered.

_He tried getting inside one of the structures, however the doors were firmly shut. He looked from side to side of the corridor, it was spacious enough for him. After he convinced himself that It's a pretty hidden spot within the shrine and he was somehow certain that the Miko he saw was the only one who resides here, he settles down into the hard-wooden floor._

_He sighed at least he could still sleep with a roof above his head, albeit he was still outdoors._

_He brings out the scarf he tucked inside his tiny bag he brought with him and wears them. Hopefully to warm himself._

_He shivered._

" _It's getting cold," he thought as he hugs himself and spread out his crimson wings to envelope him like a cocoon to preserve his body heat._

_His wings weren't large enough to entirely cover him but it's better than nothing._

_The young boy then slowly felt his eyelids begin to droop and soon he was asleep, as snow continues to fall._

* * *

_The moment Hawks felt himself awaken, he noticed that he was no longer sleeping in a cold, dark corridor. Instead he discovered that he was tucked in comfortably in a huge bed with sheets to keep him warm, in a nice room._

_He was still tired, yet he forced himself to sit on the bed to get a better glance at his surroundings._

_Where was he? Was he even in the shrine anymore? Was he back in the foster home? Did someone abduct him while asleep? He didn't even notice that someone carried him here!_

_His thoughts continued to spiral around his head._

" _I see that you are already awake…"_

_Startled by the voice Hawks instinctively gripped on the bed sheets and covered himself, his eyes only peeked through the cover to see and recognize the Miko whom he saw earlier._

" _Miko-sama,"_ _he whispered._

_As if sensing his discomfort, the woman stopped staring at him, "Its' alright, there is no need to worry– you are still inside the shrine," the lady said and flashed a smile at him._

_Unlike the ones from the foster home, who forced their smiles, the young kid could feel nothing but warmth and sincerity from the Miko. Not waiting for his reply, the lady moved towards him with a tray she carried in her hands, and gently sat at the side of the bed he was currently in._

" _Now then, before we have a talk…" She gently laid down the tray on the bed and nudged it in front of him. Hawks stared hungrily into the food; his eyes widened; he instinctively lowered the bedsheets covering himself._

" _This is for me?"_ he asked.

" _Yes. You didn't have breakfast yet," The woman nodded and beamed at him, noticing the winged kid's eagerness in eating the meal she prepared. "I hope you like it; you see it's been a while since I've cooked for someone,"_

_Hawks stared at the Miko._

_She didn't have any responsibility to give him a place to sleep or even to cook a meal for him. So why?_

_Like any other child though, Hawks still remembered what her Mom used to say "Always be grateful of what you got, Hawks…"_

" _Thank you, Miko-sama…"_

The woman was apparently caught off guard but then she composed herself. _"There is no need for to thank me– why don't you eat up first? I won't force you to tell me anything about your situation, but I'm just downstairs if you want to talk,"_

_Hawks nodded. The woman was about to leave the room when she spoke again to him._

" _If you would like to know my name, its Kikyo–"_

" _Kikyo-sama?" Hawks repeated her name but added an honorific to it. "My mom used to call me Hawks…"_ _he quietly introduced himself._

_It's not his real name, but his mom liked to call him that due to his quirk and Hawks was really fond of the name itself._

_It became his nickname so to speak._

_Not questioning of how odd of a name it is, the Miko just said. "It's nice meeting you then, Hawks."_

* * *

Hawks decided to stay with the Miko.

Days in the shrine were quiet and peaceful. He also learned that the Miko was living alone and she was only frequented by the patrons of the shrine, who were seeking advice for their problems or to perform various rituals.

He kept quiet to the older lady regarding his situation, and while she seemed quite troubled, she kept silent and continued to provide him the refuge he needed.

" _Hawks, please… come join me,"_ The Miko's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

The young boy went out from the edge of the corridor where he was hiding. For some reason– wherever he hides himself from the priestess; she always finds him, she always knows where he is. He thinks of the possibility that it is due to her quirk or his skills at hiding actually suck.

There were inside of an archery dojo. Hawks sat on the floor to watch the Miko, who had not even glanced at him and was focused on the target as she gracefully notched an arrow to her longbow, aimed for a moment and released it.

The arrow sailed through the air and the center of the target with incredible accuracy.

" _Woah! That was awesome!"_ the young boy couldn't hide his excitement, his small crimson wings fluttered.

He didn't know much about archery, but it must be hard to hit the center of the target without proper skill.

Kikyo turned at him and lowered her bow. _"I'm glad that you enjoyed seeing that, it's been awhile I practiced archery,"_ She sat in front of him.

" _Is that your quirk?"_ he asked timidly, wanting to learn more from the Miko.

" _I am afraid it is not. It's merely archery,"_ she spoke as if she was amused by the question. _"I am actually what you call quirkless,"_

" _No way! Mom says that it's impossible to be born quirkless today!"_ he exclaimed.

Hawks' wings slumped down as he realized he mentioned his deceased parent.

" _What your mother said is correct. I had yet to encounter a fellow quirkless,"_ she said, keeping her gaze upon the child. _"Hawks– your parents are gone, aren't they?"_

The child froze at the question but after a brief period of silence he nodded.

" _I see… "You ran away from the foster home… I am right?"_

Hawks refused to answer, he was then sure that the Miko was going to take him back to that place. Its not like the people there were terrible. He just felt he was even more of an outcast than he already is.

_Then would you like me to adopt you?"_

Hawks was stunned, he couldn't believe what he was now no one wanted him and yet this woman who is a stranger is willing to take care of him.

" _You aren't kidding, right Miko-sama?"_

" _No. I am not; I am serious Hawks. However– if you wish otherwise then I wouldn't force you."_

Hawks was on tears right now.

He hated this feeling of being helpless against his own emotions.

He agreed.

He then felt the cold body of the Miko hugging him as he buried his face in the woman's robe.

If there was one person Hawks could truly show himself, it was his adoptive mother.

He didn't need to put a facade around her.

He just felt a genuine person around her.

He didn't need to keep secrets to her.

He trusted her.

Though, Keigo Higurashi soon learned that the priestess never really opened up to him. Even after all the years he spent being her son. That became obvious, even if he didn't ended up being a Pro Hero.

* * *

**Living Dead** will begin in **"Awakening"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Anyway, as you may have noticed this prologue is about Hawks' reminiscing his childhood being adopted by our lovely priestess. I just hope I've grasped Hawks' personality well enough to write about him. He seems like a shy kid back then based on that single panel of him holding an Endeavor figurine.
> 
> I'm under the impression that Hawks was kind of forced to be a "Pro Hero". I mean it's like his path on becoming a hero was chosen by the people around him, rather than by himself, which is why Hawks' goal is to create a society where heroes can have more time for themselves.
> 
> Our birdman won't be appearing for a while after this prologue so–
> 
> Also Kikyo is so underrated in Inuyasha fanfictions its kinda crazy and sad at the same time, I always loved her back, even when when I was a kid.
> 
> So yeah, this is my attempt to write a My Hero Academia and Inuyasha crossover after the idea haunted my imagination for months right now. I really needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> 4/25/2020


End file.
